Die Jungfrau der Masken
after freeing him from his cell .| next = The Mirage Star| displaytl=y| altname = | }} You need to have completed: * Guise of the Deceiver from the heritage quest . * You must speak Sathirian (Venril Sathirs language). Receiving the Quest # Kill near the Western Pens in until you find . This is a body drop. # Free the hafling at from his cell using the key. # Follow him around the corner and hail him # Perform the Illusions he asks of you in order and chat to him again to receive the quest. You will need to know the following illusions #* Half-Elf #* Human #* Barbarian #* Dwarf #* Gnoll Steps Starting the Quest # Find in . #* He wanders up and down the road to Ryjesium Peaks near The Brute Gathering and Brakthyr's Post, somewhere around or . #* The guards in Terens Grasp will give you a location wisp if you ask them to search for him (right-click the guard and select "Find NPC"). # Tabbin sends you into to find 3 items: a drum, a mandolin, and a performance mask. #* The Mask is a small chest drop from sentries or elites. (Seems like any trash mobs have a chance to drop the mask.) #* The Mandolin drops from an iksar entertainer in the mess hall (5 min respawn). Mess hall is located #* The drum can be found in Commander's Quarters inside of a chest: #*# Be prepared to fight when you first click the chest once . As soon as you click it, a group of three advisors will spawn and attack you. To avoid the fight, go straight to #2. The illusion of the commander is enough to open the chest without alerting the advisors. #*# Then make sure you have show illusions ON and click on the Painting , across the room from the chest. This will cast an Illusion on you transforming you into the Commander. #*#* If you have chosen to hide illusions, this step will be bugged and you will not get the drum from the chest when you click on it the second time. If you get bugged you need to camp and relog to fix it. #*#* You can use the /hide_illusions command or the corresponding option in your Persona window to toggle illusions on and off. #*# Click the chest again and you will get your update. # Return to . He now gives you the cover of a book with information about the Maiden of Masks. Unfortunately, he has torn out all the pages and used them as IOU's to pay his tabs at different bars across Norrath. Getting the pages *'Note': These have to be done in order. # Speak to at Omen's Call in Fens. It turns out Tabbin owes her 185 platinum and 2 copper. Thankfully she lets you pay off the debt by bringing her more fish meat. # Kill 100 fishmen for auto-updates. There are plenty of fishmen in the ruins south of Omens Call. # Return to . She gives you the page number 2 (its a collection item) and a clue as to where you can find the next page. # Head to The Estate of Unrest in Butcherblock Mountains. Page number 3 is a body drop off the The Sadistic Bartender in the instance. #* Due to the rapidly spawning elemental effects cast by the bartender, a DPS and healer are strongly recommended. #* Only one update per zone, so don't take another illusionist who needs the update. # Page 4 is found in Kaladim. When you use the page the first time a lvl 83^^^ mob will spawn. The page is on the table in the tavern room before the Queen . #* The mob is root/stun/mezzable so is possible to defeat solo but bringing a friend is recommended. Use the page on the table again to receive page 4. #* It seems you cannot harvest the page while the mob is mezzed. You must kill it to complete the page. # Fetch a Cask of Blood Wine for the next step from Neriak. The cask is located in the D'Morte Inn in the very back of the New Foreign Quarters . #* You will need to travel to Nektulos Forest or Commonlands, on to Darklight Wood, and through the eastern tunnel to Neriak, City of Hate. #**''Note: Invisibility works against all the guards. #**''Note: Invisibility only works if you don't have any pet up. #**''Note: This includes deity + cosmetic pets. #* Alternatively, a raid flag can be placed at the cask by an evil player. # Head over to Kelethin in Greater Faydark. Speak to in the tavern near the Granite Hills Acorn lift . He sends you off to get a cask of Blood Wine, which you should have in your inventory - just give it to him. #* Note that Jysolin doesn't have any quest icon above his head. # Page 6 is obtained by visiting in the bar in East Freeport and giving away your Stein of Moggok. #* This obviously means doing the Stein of Moggok HQ and having it in your inventory, so if you've sold it you have to buy it back from the Shady Swashbuckler (a bit less than 1p) on Nektulos Forest docks. #* After doing the quest turn in and losing the stein, you can again rebuy the stein from the Shady Swashbucker, so you do not have to permanently lose the stein. #* The stein must be unmounted, or else won't accept it. # Page 7 - Hail the bartender in the Laughing Trout in Rivervale and offer to rescue a damsel in distress and save the world. He settles for a couple of gold though, so collect your page and be on your way. #* Make sure you can speak the language 'Stout'. # Page 8 can be found in The Golden Scepter in Maj'Dul. Be prepared to fight as you hail on the bottom floor. After the second dialog choice 2 groups of 4 83^^ guards spawn and auto-aggro you. After killing the groups speak to the bartender again to receive the page. #* Preferably, take a tank and a healer with you - you likely won't be able to solo them fast enough. #* You can let the mobs wipe you and then revive inside the Golden Scepter. This way you can take on the mobs one group at a time. #* Also note that the Bartender is an attackable NPC, so be careful with any blue AOE's. If you finish both encounters fast enough before his corpse despawns, you can still right-click and hail his corpse and get your update. # Page 9 is from the Bartender in Windstalker Village in Antonica. She asks you to bring her a lot of T8 carpenter crafts. This will start a subquest called . You need to receive the following items to get quest updates (buying them off the broker gives you updates). #* Warning! Do not have the items in inventory when you first talk to her to get quest. She will take the items and not update the quest journal so you wont get page. Only obtain the items after receiving the quest. #* Have 5-10pp available! These are all T8 house items that cost 10-30g/ea on the broker (cheaper if you commission someone). #* 4 redwood stools #* 6 ferrite ornate chairs #* 10 leather stitched cushions #* 3 redwood gaming round tables #* 5 redwood tables # Return to . Hand in the furniture and receive page 9 in return. # Page 10 - Talk to in Starcrest Commune . Go and speak to who walks around the fountain west of the tavern. #* You'll get a new illusion: Human Youth (this is auto-scribed and will be found in your Knowledge book under Spells). # Head over to Qeynos Harbor and talk to Nathan Ironforge, a small boy that can be found near the Clock of Ak'Anon or in the upper floor of the inn. Make sure you have your new illusion active. You'll receive a doll from Nathan which you need to take back to Molly who'll give you Page 10 in return. # Page 11 - Speak to the Bartender in Terens Grasp . He will basically say he got rid of it. However, who's standing right next to the bartender calls for your attention. Speak to her to receive the last page. # Head to the collector down by the Sokokar post, to turn in the collected pages and receive the book. # Return to Tibby. She gives you a challenge to find six different rare masks. In return she will reward you with a powerful wand. Getting the six Masks *'Note': The six masks can be retrieved in any order. * Guise of the Deceiver from the heritage quest . Have it in you inventory when you talk to her and you'll get the update. * Performers mask: *# Talk to overlooking Kurns Tower in the Fens to receive the subquest . *# She has you collect 20 burynai skins, in return for which you will be given an burynai illusion (You get to keep!)(if you don't know, the burynai are bonediggers look like pandas). *# After doing some walking around with the illusion on she gives you a performers pass. *# Take the pass to the in Neriak and talk to (Theater Master) with burynai illusion on. He gives you the mask to perform in. * Tibby wants "a primitive ritual mask worn by someone to perform a ceremony". *# Head to the end of the track in the Mines of Nu'roga (the area, not the instance) in Fens of Nathsar and kill the Nurgan Captor (level 80 heroic ^^) and his 2 guards (level 80 heroic ^) surrounding Captured Drogan Witchdoctor. *# The guards will drop a key, and the Witchdoctor will attack you. Captured Drogan Witchdoctor is 84 ^^^ heroic, and can charm. * Mask covered in tropical feathers: *# Head to Barren Sky and find Hoo'loh on Strifewind Isle . *#* If you've done the Hoo'loh hat quest then you can get the Spiroc illusion for free. Otherwise it will cost you 5pp. *# Then head to Timorous Deep , and, with the illusion on, speak to Twocan Jam (found on Mok Rent). *#* You must be in illusion form or he will fly away and despawn (don't worry, he will respawn 2 minutes later). *# After some chat, Twocan will become attackable. You need to engage him for 2 minutes, but not damage him too fast, or the encounter will break. Just keep him mezzed, and after the 2 minutes he should give you the mask. * Tibby wants "a mask that is made out of skin". *# Kill the in Chardok, or one of her placeholders. They will drop a key (chest drop). *# Go to the room on the left when you leave her room and in the back, to a Tightly Locked Chest with the mask in it . *#* This step is currently bugged: you will click on the chest but it will not show an update. The Halfling Skin Mask will appear in your inventory, but the key will not disappear. * Mask of the maiden: ** You must speak Sathirian (Venril Sathir's language) to obtain this mask. *# Talk to Modani Qu'loni in the scorpion pit between Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep and Charasis: Maiden's Chamber before collecting the following books. *# Obtain the three books. Getting the books can be done in any order. *#* The Book of Illusions: from the Qeynos Mage Tower library. *#*# Turn into Queen Antonia by clicking her statue outside the mage tower. *#*# Go up and loot the book (take the red portal in the mage tower and find a big book) at . *#* The Tome of Illusion Dispelling: from North Freeport mage library. *#*# Turn into Lucan with the statue down by the inn *#*# Loot the book on the top floor at . *#* The Veil of the Seeing Eye and is resting on a table just to the left of Drusella Sathir in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber. *#** Only one illusionist can loot it per instance. *#** You must kill Drusella Sathir on this step to make the book clickable. *# After you have all the three books, you need to return to Modani Qu'loni and give him the books to receive the mask. Turn the mask in to Tibby to receive your heroic Mirage Star. Rewards *Mirage Star